74th Hangry Gamez (Parody SYOT)
by AmericanPi
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Twenty-four Mary Sues and Gary Stus from the twelve Districts of Manep fight to the death in a truly silly and bizarre Games.
1. Not A Chapter

Once upon the time there was a girl named Michelle who went by Pi online. She found that writing a partial SYOT, submitting to about a million different stories, and being ridiculously behind on reviews wasn't enough bad decisions for her. So she decided to start another project, a parody SYOT! She knew that it would be the only one of its kind in the recent Hunger Games Fan Fiction archive and couldn't wait to get started.

 _Oh wait,_ Pi realized. _I have to include pointless story content to abide by an FFN rule. Dang it!_

* * *

 **A/N: So there's the story done. Welcome, one and all, to my latest project, a parody/Mary-Sue SYOT called _74th Hangry Gamez_! I know what you're thinking, "Pi, this is a terrible idea, you have TSBD to work on and a lot of fics to review!" I know, I know, I'm making a bad decision, but this is going to be a really silly side-project that'll take my mind off my more serious works. I understand that I have a ton of chapters to catch up on *scoots away from Caleb and Lauren and Celtic and my other friends* but I realized that there aren't any parody SYOTs on the site right now so I thought I'd make one.**

 **I can't promise regular updates with this story because of how silly it is, and in all honesty I have no idea where this will go. But I think writing this will be easier on me... because of how silly it is.**

 **This will hopefully be a shorter story, 50K-70K words.**

 **All rules, guidelines, and open tribute slots are on my profile. The next chapter will be the first prologue.**

 **I'm looking forward to everyone's submissions and participation in this story! Have a nice day!**

 **EDIT: I forgot to include the blog to this story! It's hangrygamez . blogspot . com (remember to remove the spaces!) and will be updated as I receive characters.**


	2. Prologue 1

**Prologue 1**

* * *

 **Evil Satan, age 666**  
Head Gamemaker

Man, I love being evil. Last year I sicced mutts on the District 2 girl just as she was about to stab the twelve-year-old boy from District 6 to end his life quickly, just so the nation of Manep could watch the District 6 boy die a slow and painful death. The year before I dropped bombs on all the Careers during the Countdown, just to mess with people's expectations. And the year before that, I went to Disney Channel dot com without my parents' permission.

I'm sitting in my office playing Zoo Tycoon on my hologram projector, releasing the dinosaurs into the crowd, and watching in delight as the simulated zoo guests scream in fear before they get eaten when I hear a knock on my door. I stand up, kick a very cute and innocent puppy that happened to wander into my office, and open the door to find my secretary, Unimportant Secondary Character, standing there. As always, she has a serious expression on her face, but she's still young, female, and smoking hot, like all assistants to the Head Gamemaker are.

"Mr. Satan, it's time for your story-ly Cliche President-Head Gamemaker Talk," Unimportant says.

"What does 'story-ly' mean?" I ask, asking a question whose answer I already know for the sake of the readers.

"It means that it happens every story," Unimportant answers. "Do you want me to come with you? You wouldn't want to be late."

"I-I'll manage," I stammer, fear suddenly coursing through my veins. Despite how evil I am I'm terrified of the even eviler President, and I'll repeat this fact multiple times through this prologue.

Unimportant nods and scurries down the hallway, never to be heard from again.

I take a deep breath to stop from shaking and head to the President's office, which is conveniently in the same hallway as mine. You would've thought that the President of Namep himself would get a secure office of some distance away from other government officials.

I knock slowly on the door.

"Come in," a voice booms from inside the office.

Tears start to form in my eyes as I push the completely unsecured door open and find the back of a black revolving chair with spikes on it. The chair is sitting behind the President's black desk, on which there is a bloody, twitching hamster; a large, flashing red button; and a baseball cap that says "Make America Great Again".

Donald Trump Snowy turns around, his orange cheeto face glaring at me, and I burst into tears.

"I'm so scared!" I bawl. "I may be evil but you are the evilest thing in the universe, President Snowy!" I swallow a lump in my throat. "Greetings, Mr. President."

"Greetings, Mr. Head Gamemaker," President Snowy says, leaning back in his chair. "I must say, you are right in that I am the evilest thing in the universe. How is that wall coming along?"

I gulp, dreading having to tell the President the truth but doing so anyways because that man is a living lie detector. "No progress from last time, Mr. President," I say quietly, "but I assure you that it will be complete by your deadline."

President Snowy narrows his already narrow eyes, and his orange skin turns a bright red. "You shall complete the wall by the end of this year's Hangry Gamez," he says evilly, "or I will kill you."

"NOOOOO!" I scream, tears pouring out of my eyes all anime-like. "You are the supreme ruler, President Snowy! PLZ DON'T KILL MEH!1!1!" I cry so much that the room shakes with the sound of my bawls. President Snowy sits on his spiked chair, unblinking.

"You know that oftentimes I make threats for the sake of dramatic story effect without following through on them," President Snowy says calmly. "Now leave. I only called this very important meeting to tell you something you already know."

"Th-thank you," I gasp, picking myself off the ground and hightailing it out of the office.

* * *

 **A/N: I planned on writing two prologues, this one and another one that I planned on posting on the submission deadline of October 15th, 2017. I was planning on posting this prologue on October 1st, but first of all I got it done early and second of all I wanted to provide readers with a teaser of sorts. So I'm posting the first prologue now. There will be at least one more prologue after this before we move into the Reapings - it depends on how I'm feeling.**

 ** _Chapter question: Who is your favorite character in the first prologue?_**

 ** _Random question of the chapter: Have you ever submitted a cringeworthy character to a serious SYOT? If so, who was it?_**

 **I have received a few submissions, but not nearly enough to write a story. So please, whether you just stumbled upon this story or are on the fence about submitting, consider sending in a tribute or two to this story. I especially need males but there are a few female slots open.**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!**


	3. Prolog Two

**Prolog Two**

* * *

 **Brainless Capitalite, age irrelevant**  
Unimportant Secondary Character #2

I can't wait for this year's Hangry Gamez to begin. The Hangry Gamez is the best thing ever! Except for maybe candy. Candy is probably better than the Hangry Gamez. Still, I can't wait for the tributes to start killing each other.

"Hey Brainless!"

I whip around, grab my gun, and fire two bullets at the offending person.

"How dare you call me brainless?!" I scream at my younger sister, Stupid, who picks up the rubber bullets and flicks them away. Darn. I keep forgetting that my gun isn't real.

"That's literally your name," Stupid says calmly, sitting next to me on the couch. "What are you up to?"

"I'm doing things shallow Capitalites like myself do all day, watch reruns of previous Hangry Gamez while waiting impatiently for this year's Hangry Gamez to begin," I say. I turn to the television. "Ooh, Caesar Salad is on TV! Ah, how dreamy!" I fan myself with my hand and grin as I watch our smoking hot Gamez Interviewer, Caesar Flicking Salad, talk sexily to Cloudy Temples, our much less hot Gamez Announcer.

"You're weird," Stupid declares. "Cloudy Temples is so much hotter than Caesar Salad."

"Nah," I say as I continue staring at Caesar Flicking Salad.

"Are you even going to pay attention to what Caesar is saying, or are you just going to stare at the dude all day?" Stupid asks, prodding me on the shoulder.

"I love hot men," I say dreamily as I watch the television intently. Stupid rolls her eyes and watches along with me.

"This is going to be _the_ most interesting year, Cloudy, I can feel it, oh yes I can," Caesar announces conveniently just as my sister and I start focusing on the television.

"Is it the Arena?" Cloudy asks. "Does Head Gamemaker Evil Satan have something _glorious_ planned?"

"Nah, screw him," Caesar says, laughing. "No, this year, all the coolness and drama will come from the tributes! I don't know if you've heard the rumors, Cloudy, but we're going to have twenty-four very _special_ tributes this year."

"Special as in out of the ordinary, or special as in complete Mary Sues?" Cloudy asks. "We haven't had a Mary Sue Gamez for a while. Is this year going to be one?"

"I can't spoil much, but let's just say that we're going to have to get ready for the entire bunch," Caesar says happily. "Purity Sues, Villain Sues, you name them, we're going to have them this year."

"Why, did all of Manep suddenly turn into Mary Sue land?" Cloudy jokes.

Caesar winks pointedly at the camera. "Well," he says coyly, "that's up to the submitters…"

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the second prologue! I know that it's short, but its purpose is more to get this story to the front page than to add meaningful story content, lol. There will be exactly one more prologue after this - it's coming on October 15th, 2017, which is the submission deadline of this story. The final prologue will also include the final tribute list.**

 **Speaking of tributes, I'm currently sitting at ten male submissions and twelve female submissions, which is an improvement from last time but still isn't enough to write a story. So please, if you're on the fence about submitting or just stumbling upon this story, submit a character or two! I especially need males - I need two more males to have a Games with twenty-four tributes - but females would be welcome too. Don't be turned off by the numbers - quite a few people have submitted multiple tributes.**

 **Once again, the blog of this story is hangrygamez . blogspot . com (remember to remove the spaces) and has been updated with more characters.**

 _ **Chapter question: Who is your favorite character in the second prologue?**_

 _ **Random question of the chapter: Do you prefer Weebly or Blogspot for Hunger Games SYOT blogs? Why?**_

 **EDIT: I keep forgetting that I changed "Panem" to "Manep" and "Capitol" to "Capital". It won't really matter in the long run, but bear with me if I mix them up.**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**


	4. Prolog 3 and Tribut List

**A/N: Content warning: Sexual things in the first POV, and plenty of swearing in both POVs (if you're Nyan, you've gotta get used to swearing in fanfics, kid. Most fics on this site have swearing in them.). Nothing above PG-13, of course, but parts of Jerky's POV can get uncomfortable.**

 **Also, I got carried away when writing this. Most chapters won't be this long, but I was having too much fun to keep this particular chapter short.**

* * *

 **Prolog 3**

* * *

 **Jerky McJerkface VI, age 19**  
District 2 Mentor and Victor of the 73rd Hangry Gamez

Like every character in every cliche story ever, I start my narration by waking up.

I open my eyes while lying on the spacious king-sized bed in my house in the Victor's Village of District 2, stretching and blinking the sleep out of my dreamy amber orbs. I'm surrounded by fluff and several beautiful young naked ladies.

Just kidding. I wish I can sleep with a legion of hot women every day but even I'm not that studly. I mean, I'm the latest Victor and I've got buns that mere mortals would kill for, but for some reason I can't get everything I want. As a small consolation, though, my current girlfriend, Diamond Ditz - girl number three thousand, two hundred and eighty-one - is lying next to me. No, she isn't naked, which kind of sucks, but that can easily be changed. With a smirk, I push up Diamond's nightgown and start pulling down the girl's underwear sexily when she moans and stirs. Nice. She's turned on by my sexiness already.

"Jerky, stop it," Diamond says loudly. Wait, what? That's ridiculous. Nobody tells me, Jerky McJerkface VI, Victor of the Seventy-Third Annual Hangry Gamez, what to do! I continue pulling Diamond's underwear down, and my current girlfriend slaps my face.

"Ow, what the hell?!" I yell, rubbing my cheek in pain. Diamond scrambles off the bed and puts her underwear on, staring at me with a look of disappointment, betrayal, and hurt on her face. Like I haven't seen _that_ before.

I proceed to do the obligatory thing all prologue mentors do, which is tell my backstory in the middle of the present action. I was your typical District 2 male Career volunteer - big, brutish, strong, and with killer everything: a killer instinct, a killer heart, and killer abs. I was also kind of dumb, but don't tell anyone I told you that. I did nothing but swing maces around and train for the Hangry Gamez, which I volunteered for when I was eighteen.

I tell how I won my Games, too. But I really didn't do much. All I did during my Gamez was run into the Bloodbath, grab the biggest and heaviest mace fit for the big and heavy brute that I am, and slaughter everyone around me. Simplest game plan ever. Of course, I didn't kill the other Careers right away - first I massacred Cute Cinnamon Roll, the twelve-year-old from District 12, or was it Eleven? I can't remember, but I can't care less. Over the course of the Games, I killed Sympathy Sue and Cool Outer District Guy, two popular tributes, along with a bunch of other people whose names I can't remember. In the finale my opponent was Nice Career, but I killed them. That kill, along with my sixteen other kills, got me the Victory. I lived up to my name and returned home a Victor.

"What the hell yourself," Diamond growls at me, picking up her clothes and returning me to the present. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just changing the scenery," I say charmingly, flashing the girl a winning smile. I roll over on the bed and beckon with a finger. "Come back here Diane, or was that Delilah? We got some unfinished business to take care of."

"What, you're not going to apologize for what you did?" the girl asks, her eyes shooting daggers.

"Dang, that didn't work?" I ask, getting off the bed and putting my hand on my hips. "Damn girl, I was just doing what I did with those nine-hundred and sixty-four other girls and boys and women and men and-"

"If you don't apologize I'm out of here," Diamond says, heading to the door.

"*****", I growl, heading towards her. Diamond kicks me in the kiwi. Ouch.

"What did you just say?" Diamond asks, her voice dropping several octaves dangerously.

"Ah, ****, ****, *****," I sob as I roll around on the floor in pain. Hey, don't judge me! It really hurt!

"Uh, no offense, but 'asterisk asterisk asterisk asterisk asterisk' doesn't make any sense, _Jerky_ ," Diamond sniffs, leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. Oh well.

I continue rolling around and reeling in pain for about twenty-two hours. Then I stand up and snap my fingers. My butler, Butters Butthurst, appears out of thin air - no literally, he literally teleports to the space in front of me.

Because fuck logic.

"Ah, should I excuse myself until you've dressed, Sir?" Butters asks. I slap him in the face.

"I'm _Jerky_ ," I yell, "and get me my next hookup, NOW! Make it a boy. A twenty-three-year-old boy of Hispanic descent from District 8 who has killer abs, a nice butt, and actual manners. Oh, and he'd better have orange hair that falls to his shoulders, one purple eye, and one sparkling orange eye. He's gotta smell like chocolate, and like cars and picnics and long walks on the beach. Go go go, chop chop."

"You really live up to your name, Mr. McJerkface," my butler says, rubbing his cheek. I punch him in the nose.

"Shut up before I fire you," I growl.

Butters nods and teleports away. A second later, I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I open it and smile when I see the twenty-three-year-old boy of Hispanic descent from District 8 who… oh, whatever.

Man, I love being a Victor and everything about the Hangry Gamez.

* * *

 **Candy Corn, age 20**  
District 9 Mentor and Victor of the 69th Hangry Gamez

I hate being a Victor and everything about the Hangry Gamez.

I won my Gamez when I was fifteen years old. I didn't do much to deserve it. I took out a lot of tesserae, and when I got Reaped for the Gamez I thought I was a goner. I was a small fifteen-year-old, and a pretty shy and sweet one too. The only real thing I had going for me was the fact that I knew how to use a scythe from working in the grain fields of District 9. But, like, using a scythe to harvest wheat and using a scythe to kill a living, breathing being are totally different, as I soon found out.

My mentor didn't give up on me, but I was really bad at taking his advice. Following his advice I made two allies, but against his advice I got attached to them. I fell in love with Leonardo DiCaprio, the boy from District 12. He was hot stuff even though he was poor - windswept golden brown hair, ruggedly handsome facial features, and cool gray eyes. Leo was a nice guy too, so don't go saying that I only liked him for his looks. He died in the Bloodbath though, leaving me devastated even though I had only known Leo for three or so days. Hey, Jack and Rose from Titanic only knew each other for twelve hours and that romance was God Tier, so it's not like you can judge me.

My other ally was the girl from District 10, Taylor Swift. She was like my best friend. Never mind that I had a best friend back home already - Taylor was totally my BFF. I let her die, which haunts me to this very day. The Career girl from District 1 killed her while I was away picking berries! I still get sad that I couldn't save Taylor, even though saving her meant that I won't be around right now to tell you my tragic Outer District Victor backstory.

Leo and Taylor were only eighteen when they died. That's way too young, dammit! I know that some twelve-year-olds died in my Games too but Taylor and Leo's deaths hurt the most. Firstly because they were my allies, and secondly because, like, the twelve-year-olds always die early anyways, no matter how cool or strong they might be. I mean, Ally Tesla was fun, optimistic, and athletic, plus she had really good allies. She still died in the Bloodbath because she was twelve. No, I'm not salty about Ally's death, I totally don't know her, ha ha ha what are you talking about.

I totally changed thanks to the Gamez. I went from a sweet young lady to, like, a total valley girl. But that's not counting my nightmares. Like every single Outer District Victor, I get nightmares every night about my Gamez. Some of them are about Leo and Taylor dying in front of me. Some of them are about Wimpy Career, my only kill, crying and begging me for mercy. Others are about Pennywise the Clown because holy shit _It_ was freaky.

I hope I'm not in a nightmare right now, but living in Manep, I might as well be. Oh shit. That was deep.

Several paragraphs in, and I finally tell you what I'm doing. I'm just taking a midnight walk in the grain fields of Nine. My memories are haunting me because of course they are, and also because if I were just walking there would be no story to tell, amirite?

At least District 9 is pretty at night. There aren't any lights to drown out the twinkling stars, and the moon casts a pale silver shadow on my surroundings.

Oh, and I didn't intend on criticizing or dissing LCS in my POV. Just saying.

Anyways. The basic gist of everything is, it sucks to be me. Except for when it doesn't. I do get perks, like money. Money is pretty nice.

Still, like everyone, I wish I was never Reaped for the Gamez.

* * *

 **A/N: It's a few days late, but here it is, the third and final prologue of my parody SYOT! Hope you enjoyed a closer look at two of this year's mentors, Jerky McJerkface of District 2 and Candy Corn of District 9. They'll be appearing later in this story, along with other mentors, escorts, stylists, and other characters you are all free to submit whenever you feel like it.**

 **The blog at hangrygamez . blogspot . com (remove the spaces) has been updated completely with all characters, including all twenty-four submitted tributes. Every submitted tribute made it into this story, even if the tribute slots had to be changed in some cases. Blog reviews are very much appreciated, because I want to hear your first impressions! Who stands out? Who are you curious about? Let me know!**

 **Without further ado, presenting the tribute list.**

Tributes:

District 1 Female: **Glitter Gorgeous** , age 18 (submitted by paperairline)  
District 1 Male: **Zircon Bubble** , age 12 (submitted by cookiecastlequeen)

District 2 Female: **Dansia Loraine** , age 12 (submitted by goldie031)  
District 2 Male: **Augustus Soterios** , age 16 (submitted by TheEngineeringGames)

District 3 Female: **Aurora Rosegold** , age 18 (submitted by GalacticCoach)  
District 3 Male: **Haruka Samasu** , age 18 (submitted by Winter's Writing)

District 4 Female: **Tayana "Tay" Nekoya** , age 15 (submitted by NyanToDaMax145)  
District 4 Male: **Tai Tass** , age 16 (submitted by HoppsHungerFan)

District 5 Female: **Electrica "Lecky" Face** , age 12 (submitted by Mystical Pine Forest)  
District 5 Male: **Power Tripp** , age 14 (submitted by Platrium)

District 6 Female: **Car Vroom Vroom** , age 12 (submitted by Dreaming of Starry Skies)  
District 6 Male: **Lucifer MacEvil** , age 13 (submitted by Elim9)

District 7 Female: **Jayhanna Mayxion** , age 12 (submitted by HoppsHungerFan)  
District 7 Male: **Oak Hawthorn** , age 17 (submitted by TheEngineeringGames)

District 8 Female: **Touquannica "Quanny" Ramphastos** , age 15 (submitted by Platrium)  
District 8 Male: **Innocence Heavenly** , ageless (submitted by Golden Moon Huntress)

District 9 Female: **Arielle "Ari" Royce** , age 14 (created by me, AmericanPi)  
District 9 Male: **Lindbergh DeSoto** , age 17 (submitted by Captain of Sunken Ships)

District 10 Female: **Jane Doe** , age 15 (submitted by SylveonCupcake)  
District 10 Male: **Pixel Chip** , age 17 (submitted by goldie031)

District 11 Female: **Violet Ianthe** , age 18 (submitted by Golden Moon Huntress)  
District 11 Male: **Jasmin Ianthe** , age 18 (submitted by Golden Moon Huntress)

District 12 Female: **Skylar Rose Phoenix** , age 16 (submitted by cookiecastlequeen)  
District 12 Male: **Bready McBreadface** , age 18 (submitted by Winter's Writing)

 _ **Chapter questions: What did you think of Jerky and Candy? What were the funniest parts of this prologue to you?**_

 _ **Random question of the chapter: If you could be any bird, which bird would you be and why? (As you probably know already, I love birds lmao.)**_

 **As I mentioned before, I can't promise regular updates for this SYOT because it's a side project, but I won't leave this story hanging for more than three months without prior notice. That said, it's going to be a while before I post the District 1 Reapings. I've got plenty of higher-priority things to work on, such as Training Day 1 of _The Same, But Different_ , as well as gift exchanges over on SPPf. Currently it looks like I'll update this story in January 2018, because I want to give y'all time to do blog reviews. Other than that, though, I'll try my best to make timely updates.**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	5. District One Reapings

**A/N: Wow, I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. I kind of forgot about it in late 2017 and early 2018 due to depression and other issues, but now that I've gotten therapy and am feeling better I hope to make updates more consistent. This story is still secondary to my primary SYOTs like The Same, But Different, but I've drafted an update schedule so I hope to stick to it.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy our first Reapings.**

* * *

 **District One Reapings**

* * *

 **Glitter Gorgeous, age 18  
** District 1 Female

I'm pretty.

When I wake up on my fluffy king-sized bed in my mansion, I look flawless. I don't have to do any makeup or anything; my face and hair just looks beautiful no matter what I do. Still, I glide out of bed and admire myself in my tall, fancy mirror because that's what everyone does when they wake up.

I flash a beautiful smile as I run down my appearance for the umpteenth time in my life. My long, natural, platinum blonde hair has all natural flecks of sparkling glitter tossed into the mix. My eyes are a lovely, glittery purple. My face is naturally pretty, but the makeup I wear all the time makes my facial features drop-dead gorgeous. My skin is an alluring, sun-kissed tan, and I am skinny but beautifully curvy at the same time.

I am gorgeous, beautiful, alluring, seductive, hot, good-looking, and most of all gorgeous.

I glide towards the safe in my spacious bedroom and count my valuables because I am super rich and that's what super rich people do. I am super rich even though my parents died when I was three, executed for stealing bread. One is a super rich District, but they did it anyways for some reason. I don't remember them or why they did that, but my parents don't matter anyways because I have everything I want in my super rich giant mansion.

Then I strut towards my lovely window like the supermodel I am. I open it, letting the fresh air caress my flawless skin, and am greeted by several blinding camera flashes. Everyone wants to take pictures of me because I'm so beautiful. I have a lot of paparazzi, but I don't let them into my mansion because STRANGER DANGER!1!1!1!1 You can even say I'm too beautiful. I'm so beautiful, it's a curse.

Anyways, I close the window and go back to standing around, preening and looking gorgeous.

I'm pretty.

* * *

 **Zircon Bubble, age 12**  
District 1 Male

Today is such a lovely day!

It's my first Reaping! I think it means that everyone compliments me and calls me cute! As I walked to the City Square with my wonderful Mommy and Daddy, Victoria Diamond and Velvet Silk, everyone fawned over me! They pinched my chubby little cheeks! So I think that's what the Reaping is all about!

I'm standing next to other kids my age! I'm also surrounded by a bunch of super cute kawaii animals! I love to sing! I sing to them!

"Don't you just love sweets?!" I sing loudly!

"They're just so sweet!" the animals reply!

"Don't you love unicorns?!" I continue!

"They're so kawaii!" the animals sing!

"Quiet down, everyone!" the woman on the stage says nicely! She's so pretty! Her hair is full of diamonds!

"My name is Bubbly Diamonds!" Bubbly says in a sing-song voice! "Welcome to the 74th Hangry Gamez!"

Oh boy, a game! I love games!

"Let's reap a girl!" Bubbly exclaims as she reaches into a bowl! "Unimportanta Stupidita!"

"I volunteer~!" a pretty eighteen-year-old girl yells! Everyone claps and gives her a standing ovation! We all love her! She's almost as cute as me! We keep clapping and cheering and swooning over her as she takes the stage and waves to us!

"What's your name, dear?!" Bubbly asks!

"I'm Glitter Gorgeous!" the girl says! "I'm pretty!"

This is so exciting! Everyone keeps cheering as Bubbly draws a boy's name! I hope it's me! I want to be in the Hangry Gamez! I love games! Games are exciting!

"Unimportanto Stupidito!" Bubbly shouts!

"I volunteer, yay!" I squeak in an adorably kawaii voice as I bounce onto the stage! Everyone is saying "aww" and cheering for me! Nobody can resist me! I give Bubbly a super cuddly hug!

"Aww, what's your name, dear?!" Bubbly asks me!

"I'm Zircon Bubble!" I yell in a super kawaii way! "I'm cute and sweet and I love sweets because they're just so sweet!"

"District One, your tributes for the 74th Hangry Gamez, Glitter Gorgeous and Zircon Bubble!" Bubbly says! "Tributes, shake hands!"

"I'm cute!" I chirp cutely as I shake the pretty girl's hand!

"I'm pretty!" Glitter replies!

This is going to be the funnest game ever!

* * *

 **Glitter Gorgeous, age 18**  
District 1 Female

I'm pretty.

The room I'm sitting in is pretty, but not as pretty as me. The plush red sofa complements my beautiful skin perfectly, and the diamond chandelier glitters almost as brightly as my hair. I lounge like the model I am on the sofa until I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I exclaim.

A boy comes in and smiles at me. I don't care what he looks like, only that he's here to compliment my looks.

"You're gorgeous, Glitter," he says in awe. "Goodbye and good luck."

"Thank you," I say, rising seductively from the sofa and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek with my plush lips. He leaves, and another boy comes into the room.

"You're beautiful, Glitter," he says in amazement. "Bye, and break a leg."

"Thank you," I say, kissing the second boy on the cheek. He smiles at me and walks out of the room, only to be replaced to another boy.

"Da-yum gurl you so fine," he says in wonder, "say buh-bye to me and blow my mind."

"Thank you," I say again, giving out another kiss on the cheek.

One by one, all the boys in the District take their turns saying goodbye to me. They must all be smitten by my good looks. I don't bother learning their names, but I give each of them a kiss on the cheek for good luck.

Then the Mayor of District 1 comes in. I don't remember her name, but she must think I'm pretty. Otherwise, she wouldn't be visiting me.

"Glitter, take this largest diamond in the world!" she says as she beams at me. From out of nowhere she pulls out a diamond the size of an elephant. "I'm giving it to you because not even it shines as bright as you, darling."

"Oh, it's so pretty!" I exclaim as I miraculously pocket the diamond. "It's almost as pretty as me!"

"Good luck, Glitter!" the Mayor exclaims, flashing me one last smile before she leaves the room and closes the door behind her. I smile as I pull out the diamond and admire my reflection in it.

I'm pretty.

* * *

 **Zircon Bubble, age 12**  
District 1 Male

This is going to be great! I jump on the fluffy sofa in the room I'm in and bounce around! My cute animal friends are all frolicking with me and cheering me on!

"You can do it, Zircon!" Bambi the fawn says in a high-pitched voice!

"We love you Zircon!" Fluffy the bunny says all kawaii!

"Zircon! Zircon! You are so cute!" the butterflies chant!

"Thank you all my adorable animal buddies!" I squeak, giving all of them a hug! I even hug the butterflies, but I'm so soft and cuddly that I don't squish them when I do it!

There is a knock on the door! I think it's Mommy and Daddy! I open it and Mommy and Daddy are standing there smiling at me! Yay!

"Zircon, we are so proud of you!" Daddy squeals, pinching my cheek! "You're so cute, I know everyone will love you because you are so naturally kawaii! We love you Zircon!"

"I love you Daddy!" I squeak as I give him a big hug! "Mommy I love you too!"

"Take your unicorn, sweetie!" Mommy gushes, handing me my gigantic pink stuffed unicorn! It's so cute! It's almost as cute as me!

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!" I screech loudly as I hug the unicorn!

"Fluffy! Fluffy!" the animals chant! Mommy smiles at them, and Daddy pets Mimi the Mimikyu!

"Let's snuggle forever!" Mimi squeaks! Everyone in the room gets together for a big group hug! I love hugs! Don't you love hugs?! They're so cuddly!

"Goodbye, Zircon dear!" Mommy exclaims as we stop hugging!

"Good luck, Zircon!" Daddy yells, blowing a kiss at me as he and Mommy walk out of the room!

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" I squeak, waving at them as I jump up and down! I'm super excited even after the door closes behind them! I have my unicorn and my animal friends with me! This game is going to be the funnest game ever!

* * *

 **A/N: Many thanks to _paperairline_ for Glitter, _cookiecastlequeen_ for Zircon, and _NyanToDaMax145_ for Bubbly! If I wrote your character, please let me know how I did with them, because I welcome your feedback.**

 **So those were our first Reapings! They're shorter than the chapters for my primary SYOT, but I did say that this would be a shorter story in general. For the Reapings, I'll be going in District order from D1 to D12. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 _ **Chapter questions: What did you think of Glitter and Zircon? Heads up, the chapter questions for all the Reaping chapters will be the same, asking for your opinions on the tributes. I just think it's easier that way when most of the tribute intros will be similar.**_

 _ **Random question of the chapter: Which do you prefer, sparkly or shiny?**_

 **The blog for this story has been updated with all the submitted escorts, mentors, stylists, and other characters. You all are free to submit characters to empty slots, if you wish. I can't tell you how much the non-tribute characters will be featured in this story, but idk, it could be fun? As a reminder, the story blog is hangrygamez . blogspot . c o m (remember to remove the spaces.)**

 **Now, onto story updates. Once again, I apologize for forgetting about this story. However, now that my health is better in general, I've made an updating schedule and I hope to stick to it, getting updates out in a timely manner. You can find it on my profile, but just a heads-up, from now on I will be focusing more on my primary SYOTs as opposed to this story, so for example _TSBD_ will update twice for every update of _74th Hangry Gamez_. Still, I hope to get updates out by the estimated update dates on my profile.**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a great day!**


	6. District Two Reaping

**District Two Reaping**

* * *

 **Augustus Soterios, age 16**  
District 2 Male

I stalk through the District woods, senses alert for victims. My greatsword is in its sheath, my quiver is slung on my back, and my hands grip my trusty bow and arrow. I know that Junia, my mother and mentor, is watching my progress from her loft, but I don't let that distract from me as I hunt for animals to kill. Nothing gets in the way of my preparation for the Hangry Gamez.

As I make my way into a small glen, I spot a deer darting into the cover of the nearby bushes. I waste no time in drawing my bow and letting my arrow fly, smirking as the tip of the arrow punctures the deer in its neck. Blood gushes out of the wound as the animal falls. I run towards the deer, draw my greatsword while still holding the now-empty bow with my other hand, and stab the weapon downwards onto the deer's side before my victim can struggle to its feet.

I feel a thrilling rush of power coursing through my veins as I stab the deer again and again, watching with satisfaction as the animal whimpers and takes its dying breaths. I'm happily reminded of how I hurt my former friend Lucius - I beat him up because that upstart thought he could take my spot as the male volunteer for the 76th Gamez. The carnage is wonderful and makes me lust for more blood and guts. I don't stop stabbing my victim until the animal is a messy pulp under my feet, and then I give it a kick for good measure.

"I did well, Junia," I say, turning around and smirking at my mentor. I know I can hear her approaching me from behind before anyone else can. "I can't wait to do this in the Gamez."

"You should have walked into the glen more quietly," Junia comments as I place my greatsword back into its sheath. "I think that's enough training for today. We need to go to the Reaping."

"I hope I get picked," I say, remembering the large number of tesserae I've taken in case there's no volunteer. Sure, I plan on volunteering when I'm eighteen so I can have the best chances, but I won't complain if I'm Reaped before then. I know I have to go into the Hangry Gamez and win them. The prophecy said I'm destined for great things.

"Keep training and you'll definitely be a Victor," Junia says, beckoning me to follow her. I walk after her towards my house, leaving the bloody carcass on the ground. I can't wait to see more blood as this year's Gamez arrive.

* * *

 **Dansia Loraine, age 12**  
District 2 Female

"Hey, it's Dansia!"

"Hi Dansia!"

"Check it out, it's this year's chosen volunteer!"

"You're amazing, Dansia!"

I smile and wave happily at everyone who greets me as I walk towards the Reaping in my three-inch heels. My hair is curled and in an elaborate updo, and I'm wearing a gorgeous floor-length white dress that's covered with crystals. I know I look amazing.

I'd better _be_ amazing too, because today is my big day. I've trained like crazy for the Hangry Gamez, and I can't wait to break the Victor age record. I'm going to be the youngest person to win the Gamez in the history of Manep, and I'm sure I can do it because I'm talented, intelligent, and amazing. I know this is true because my parents have told me that ever since I was a baby. I don't brag about it though, and my humbleness is one reason why everyone loves me.

The Reaping begins. The Mayor greets the cheering District and introduces the many Victors we've produced over the years. This year's mentors, Jerky McJerkface VI and Candy Sweetheart, sit quietly off to the side of the stage. Jerky is looking mean and sour as usual. Candy, the legendary Victor of the First Gamez, smiles sweetly at everyone. Everyone knows that Candy was blessed with immortality shortly before she went into her Gamez at age twelve, and she still looks and acts like a twelve-year-old. But Candy was almost thirteen when she won her Gamez, whereas my twelfth birthday was just yesterday. I'm going to be the youngest Victor for sure.

When the Mayor finishes talking, he makes way for our escort, a lovely young lady named Hollee Holiday. The crowd goes wild as Hollee, with her stiletto heels and ridiculous hourglass figure, takes the stage. Some of the boys and men even scream for Hollee to marry them. I cheer along with the District, but I know that everyone will be cheering for me rather than Hollee soon enough.

Hollee makes a cheerful speech to District 2 and begins the Reaping when the crowd finally quiets down. She trots over to the girls' Reaping Bowl and delicately picks out a name.

"Bella Swan!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell, and I rush flawlessly to the stage, having practiced running in heels for years. Everyone cheers loudly for me as I bounce up the steps and announce that I have every intention of returning home as Victor. The noise takes a long time to die down before Hollee announces that it's time to reap a boy. The District is quiet as Hollee picks a boy's slip and reads its name.

"Augustus Soterios!"

I expect a shout of "I volunteer", but after a few seconds pass and nobody steps up to take Augustus's place, the Reaped tribute hurriedly and confidently makes his way to the stage, smiling broadly. He's sixteen and looks well-built, but I know I can handle him.

I keep a smile on my face as the Reaping continues. It's gametime.

* * *

 **Augustus Soterios, age 16**  
District 2 Male

The Goodbye Room is quiet now that Lucius is gone. I still wish I could've killed him because he dared to say a big fuck you to my face, but unfortunately he was accompanied by armed guards.

Whatever, the past is in the past, and I'm going to keep preparing for the Gamez until I'm in them. I know that that's what I want, and that it's what my little sister and best friend Elaine wants as well. I'm doing jumping jacks, itching to get my hands on a weapon, when the door creaks open again.

I smirk when I see that Sybillus is visiting me. She's the old woman who gave my mother the prophecy that I was destined for great things, and I'm sure that she's here to confirm that I'm destined to win the Gamez.

Sybillus, hunched over and with her hood covering her face, walks slowly into the room. I'm silent as I wait for her to confirm what I already know.

She croaks, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…"

"What the hell?" I yell, towering over the seer. "I thought you were going to give me a prophecy!"

"That _was_ a prophecy," Sybillus says in a dusty voice that's barely audible. "But here is another one. Augustus Soterios is destined for greatness-"

"That's more like it," I huff, interrupting the old woman and shooing her away. "Now leave so I can get ready for the Gamez!"

Sybillus nods and hurries out of the Goodbye Room as fast as her old body can carry her. I smile as the door closes behind her. I can't wait for the Gamez.

* * *

 **Dansia Loraine, age 12**  
District 2 Female

"Where are we going?" I ask the Peacekeepers in front of me.

"We knew you'd have a lot of visitors after your parents and your short friend Persy, so we prepared a special Goodbye Room just for you," one of the Peacekeepers replies in a nice voice.

"Thank you," I say, smiling broadly as I'm led to a solid metal revolving door that's attached to a rotating circular platform and moving on its own.

"Dansia, dear, go into the room behind this door," a second Peacekeeper tells me. "There's already a huge queue of people wanting to visit you. Each one is allowed only to stand on their quarter of the revolving door, and cannot enter the room proper. Each person is only allowed the time given by the revolving door."

"Your parents and your friend Persy got VIP status, but this way is the best way to accommodate everyone," a third Peacekeeper says.

"Oh, I see," I say happily as I enter the special Goodbye Room through the automatic revolving door. It's even more luxurious than the first one I was in.

My first visitors are the three Peacekeepers who led me here. Then everyone in the District comes to say goodbye to me and wish me luck. The Peacekeepers were right - there _is_ a long queue. I lose count of how many people are visiting me after I reach triple digits, but I make sure to be nice to each and every one of them.

After all, we all know that I'm flawless.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to _TheEngineeringGames_ for Augustus, _goldie031_ for Dansia, and _cookiecastlequeen_ for both Hollee and Candy. If I wrote your character, please let me know how I did with them!**

 _ **Chapter Question: What do you think of Augustus and Dansia?**_

 _ **Random question of the chapter: Would you rather travel by plane or by train?**_

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	7. District 3 Reaping

**A/N: Haha, missed this? I'm sorry I'm such a bad updater, but hey, this is a silly story anyways. At least I'm actually sticking to my update schedule.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy District 3 Reaping.**

* * *

 **District 3 Reaping**

* * *

 **Haruka Samasu, age 18**  
District 3 Male

I stir the pasta in the pot, watching the kitchen timer as my cousin Marry pours tea and sets the table for the three of us. Explosions and gunfire sound from the television set, but I pay it no mind because it's just my friend Takane playing her first-person shooters. She's the best in Panem at video games, and I really admire her talents, but she doesn't know that I'm crushing on her. At least I don't think she does. Either way, I don't want to tell her because after Mom died, Dad left, and Uncle Shion and Aunt Sekai were killed, Takane and Marry are all I have left. The last thing I want to do is ruin our relationship.

It's not like I have a miserable life, though. Marry and Takane are the coolest friends a chill guy like me can ask for, and we're all old enough to take care of ourselves. When my aunt and uncle died in the fire we were left with their house, video games and all, so we're perfectly content getting by on the average hanging out with each other.

Not that we're average in any sense of the word. Marry can slow people's movements with a glance of her eyes. Takane can transform into a computer program, Ene, that has the power to control any type of technology. As for me, I can transform into an indestructible android called Konoha with strength, speed, and the ability to talk to reptiles.

"Pasta's done!" I call as the kitchen timer rings. I turn off the stove and scoop out pasta into two average-sized plates and one enormous one. The enormous one is for me because everyone knows that I always have a huge appetite.

"The table is ready, Haruka," Marry says in her quiet voice. "I folded origami robots for everyone."

"Why robots?" I ask as I continue scooping out the pasta.

"I dunno," Marry says. "But Takane is playing her robot game, so I guess that fits."

"Ooh, Overwatch," I say as I walk to the kitchen carrying the two small plates, glancing at the TV as I do so. "Is she Mei or Sombra?"

"Shh Haruka, you can't be so direct when talking about video games!" Marry exclaims, her voice raising slightly above her usual murmur.

"Come on, Marry, it's not like we're in a totalitarian dystopian regime," I say loudly, setting down the plates and taking a closer look at the screen. "And it looks like Takane is playing as Ene anyways."

Upon seeing me glancing at her, Ene, with her pixel cloud that obscures her body below her knees, jumps out of the screen, morphing into Takane as she lands on the ground in front of me.

"Time for lunch?" she asks.

"Yep!" I say happily. "Man, I'm so hungry! I can't wait to eat."

* * *

 **Aurora Rosegold, age 18**  
District 3 Female

The sky is cloudy, as it always seems to be on Reaping Days. I stand in the roped-off section of eighteen-year-old girls, some of them giving me furtive looks. For a few moments I wonder what that's about, because every time I try to smile at the people glancing at me they just turn away. But it doesn't take me too long to figure out that they're admiring my looks and either jealous of me or worried that I'll judge them for staring.

I shrug it off. I'll have plenty of time to interact with people in the Hangry Gamez.

The mayor introduces the mentors for this year, Anna Maria Sooo and Maryanne Sooo. They both won the Gamez two years ago, being Reaped into the Arena as conjoined twins who could separate and join together at will. They mostly stuck together during their Gamez because they could only use their powers of teleportation if they shared a body.

I know all of this and more because I've downloaded a lot of information. I'm allowed to think that, but I know that I won't accidentally say something like that in the Gamez. I'm going to say that I've _studied_ a lot instead.

Our escort is an AI program brought to life in the form of a human, but I'm one of the few people who know Tera Code's secret. I won't tell anyone, though. I want to seem as approachable as possible and knowing too much may drive people away.

"District Three!" Tera exclaims, a big smile on her face. "Welcome to the Reapings for the 74th Hangry Gamez! I'll just move straight into choosing the names because I know that most of you are waiting to get this over with. Ladies first!" She walks over to the female Reaping Bowl and pulls out a name. "Our female tribute is Genie Yuss!"

The Reaped female steps slowly out of the section of twelve-year-old girls. She has thick glasses, freckles, mousy brown hair, and buck teeth. Genie walks to the stage, giving a terrified facial expression, and when she makes her way to her spot next to Tera the escort asks for volunteers, as per usual protocol. It's now or never.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell with a smile, raising my hand in a way that appears confident. I walk briskly to the stage, grin at the audience, and tell them how proud I am to have this opportunity.

The Reaped male tribute, Haruka Samasu, comes out of the eighteen-year-old section and, as he walks stiffly to the stage, turns into an android with white hair and glowing red eyes. The android looks pretty human, but I can tell that he isn't one. I watch my District Partner carefully.

I continue to smile throughout. It's important to appear likable.

* * *

 **Haruka Samasu, age 18**  
District 3 Male

I smile to myself, my cheeks flushed and my heart pounding in my chest as I admire my token, a card that Marry crafted herself. It has encouraging messages written on it and represents myself, Marry, and Takane.

Takane…

I grin like an idiot. She and Marry just left the Goodbye Room, but I know that Takane will be with me in the Capitol in the form of Ene, who can easily appear in Capitol electronics. Now that I know that she likes me back I'll do whatever I can to make it home to her. We kissed in front of Marry, which normally would make me feel self-conscious but I don't think anyone minded because I'm going into the Gamez.

Not that I'm going to die. I'm sure that with my ability to transform into Konoha I'll be fine.

I just hope that Kuroha won't come out to wreak too much havoc. If I use my power too much I end up transforming involuntarily into Kuroha, my superpowered evil side with equal strength as Konoha, my superpowered good side. So I'll try not to transform into Konoha unless I really have to.

But that's something I can worry about later, when I get into the Games. As long as I'm in the Capitol, I'll take the opportunity to eat a lot of good food.

I can't wait!

* * *

 **Aurora Rosegold, age 18**  
District 3 Female

The door to the Goodbye Room opens, and five adults walk in. Three of them are scientists who wear lab coats and carry various objects such as clipboards and toolboxes. The remaining two people look like Capitol officials, with their uniforms and badges.

"Hello," I greet my visitors. Dr. Nykie Shaw, the second-in-command and my favorite scientist, hurries over to me and kneels down, taking my hand.

"How are you feeling, Aurora?" she asks with a smile.

"Miss Shaw, we're on a tight schedule here," one of the Capitol officials says with a stern look on his face. "We need to do our routine checkup."

Of course. I've had one before, so it makes logical sense that I'd have another one before being sent into the Gamez.

"Is this really necessary?" Nykie asks, her brows furrowed and her voice strained. "Can't we just talk to her?"

"This will only take a few minutes," the other official says.

"Alright," Nykie says, defeated. "Aurora, if there's one thing I need you to remember most, it's to avoid water and other liquids at all costs."

"Got it," I say with a smile.

"Raise your left arm, please," Dr. Blackwillow, the lead scientist, instructs me. I do as I'm told, and the scientist pokes me in the armpit. Before I can comprehend anything, however, I shut down.

* * *

 **A/N: I actually know nothing about Overwatch haha. Many thanks to _Winter's Writing_ for Haruka, _GalacticCoach_ for Aurora, _NyanToDaMax145_ for Tera, and _cookiecastlequeen_ for both Anna Maria and Maryanne! If I wrote your character, please let me know how I did with them.**

 _ **Chapter Question: What do you think of Haruka and Aurora?**_

 _ **Random question of the chapter: Would you rather live on the Moon or on Mars?**_

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	8. Four Reaping

**A/N: Some strong language in Tai's sections. All played for laughs, of course.**

* * *

 **Four Reaping**

* * *

 **Tayana "Tay" Nekoya, age 15  
** District 4 Female

"Then Firepaw said 'Gay pride, bitches' and scratched at Tigerclaw!" my friend Pin says, continuing his fantasy story.

"HEY! NO SWEARING!" I yell, my hair changing color to red for anger. My hair changes color according to my emotions, and I'm currently ticked off at Pin for saying the b word.

"Sorry Tay, I did it for the meme," Pin apologizes. "Should I continue?"

"Oh, please do, I'm excited to hear what happens next," I say kindly, my hair changing back to its neutral pink shade. "I'm sorry, you know how I am with swearing."

My five best friends - Aruna, Pin, Uro, Masukaii, Oreo - and I are hanging out in my living room, each of us doing something as Pin tells a story. I'm embroidering. It's a bit of an off-beat interest, but it's one of my favorite things to do. It's not like it's the only thing I'm good at, but today I was in an embroidering mood.

I don't know why I'm so calm when it's Reaping Day, but I know I'm ready for the Hangry Gamez. After all, I'm a swordswoman, spellcaster, angel, cat girl, fairy, and flower princess, and I've been learning my crafts under my parents for years.

"I want to hear more of the story," Aruna says excitedly. "Does Firepaw defeat Tigerclaw?"

I smile, happy to be spending time with my friends.

* * *

 **Tai Tass, age 16  
** District 4 Male

The Reaping is the most Senseless act of the Capital's Reign of Blood. How tragic it is that our legacies can be determined by the Whims of Fate. Every year, it is The Same, But Different as at least fifteen tributes are subjected to a horrific Reality. Every year, only one tribute takes home the Spoils of War as the Capital uses Camouflage to hide the fact that everyone in that fake ass city likes potato chips.

Potato chips. That's the reason for me being dark and brooding most of the time. I despise potato chips with all my passion. For one, I'm so allergic to them that I went into potatolactic shock the one time I dared to get close to someone eating them, so if I ate a potato chip I'd probably die. Second of all, when I was a small boy of four years old, my parents were executed for making potato chips because the Capital is a piece of shiz. Thirdly, my older brother Gravi died in front of my eyes after choking on a potato chip.

Because of all my potato chip-related misfortunes, I have sworn to destroy every potato chip I come across, and to discourage others from associating with the snack.

"Tayana Nekoya!"

I must have been so dark and brooding that I didn't realize that the Reaping started. A sprightly girl with white wings, cat ears, a tail, and bright yellow hair rushes to the stage, yelling "OH HECK YEAH LET'S DO THISSS!"

Tayana is very enthusiastic. Enthusiastic people get on my nerves, though not as much as people like me because I'm annoyed at myself.

Surfer Dude, our escort, acts all fake and rich for far too long before choosing a boy tribute.

"Yo dawgs, will Baby Emoji come to the stage, dawgs!" Surfer exclaims.

Oh no. The tribute who eventually steps forward is a twelve-year-old. I like children and I hate seeing them in danger like this. I take a deep breath, brooding about the unfairness of life but knowing what needs to be done.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell, raising my hand.

Time slows down as I make my way sexily to the stage. I'm pretty sure I'm being unintentionally smexi, because several of the older kids fan themselves and faint. A light breeze ruffles my hair, and I hear a few delighted screams in the crowd as more people keel over. Sincerity Star, the young female mentor, and Fishy Suspicious, the old male mentor, rush off the stage, trying to rescue the situation. Meanwhile, Surfer makes finger guns.

"Whoa, dawg, you are _smokin'_ hot!" Surfer exclaims, fanning himself as I climb the steps to the stage.

I tie Surfer up and throw him off the stage. I hate fake-ass rich hoes.

* * *

 **Tayana "Tay" Nekoya, age 15  
** District 4 Female

My friends and I laugh in the Goodbye Room. There's supposed to be a Peacekeeper outside, making sure that we don't have too much fun, but I knocked him out with a sleeping spell so we're having a karaoke party, with Masukaii screaming the lyrics to Marukaite Chikyuu into a microphone Aruna conjured. The rest of us dab along to the loud music.

"Hey, time was up a long time ago!" a voice sounds suddenly from the door. We can hardly hear him, but Oreo pulls on Masukaii's sleeve and points worriedly to the angry-looking Peacekeeper at the door. Uro quickly mutes the television set.

"Oh, we're sorry, we'll be right out," Pin says as he claps his hands and the karaoke set vanishes. "Come on guys, we'll see Tayana soon."

"Bye everyone!" I wave to my friends as they walk out of the room. My hair changes from its happy yellow to its neutral pink as my friends leave.

"Come on, we're already late," the Peacekeeper growls. "For some reason the guy on duty fell asleep, and your Goodbye lasted far too long."

"I haven't even said goodbye to my family yet!" I say, panicking as my hair turns dark blue for sadness.

"Too bad, we're behind schedule so we have to leave," the Peacekeeper says.

My hair turns red for anger as I swing my sword-wand and yell, "Stupefy!" The Peacekeeper falls to the ground, unconscious. I feel bad about knocking him out like that, and my hair turns dark green. But hey, I can't leave District 4 without saying Goodbye to my family, and it's not like I physically hurt the Peacekeeper.

My hair turns yellow for happiness as my family walks into the room. Dad, a flower fairy swordsman prince, deftly steps around the unconscious Peacekeeper.

"Did you knock him out, Tayana?" Dad asks as my family sits down onto the couches in the room.

"Um, yes," I say uneasily, my hair turning dark blue. "He was trying to take me away before I was able to say goodbye to you all, so I panicked and used stupefy on him."

"You should've used Wingardium Leviosa for poops and giggles, Tater Tot," my older brother Zephyr says. He's a fairy swordsman cat boy, and he's a bit of a troll. I pout at him, my hair turning dark green.

"Please don't call me that," I complain.

"Lay off Tay, Zephyr, your sister just got Reaped," Mom, a spellcaster angel cat woman, chides. "Tay, how are you feeling?"

"GREAT!" I yell loudly, my hair turning yellow as I stand up and pose epically, raising my sword-wand. "I'm so so _so_ ready for the Hangry Gamez!"

"Really, Tay?" Zephyr asks quizzically. "What's with the mood swing?" He snickers. "Oh right, it's you!"

"Hey, I can hear you, ya pinhead!" I yell, my hair turning red before turning yellow again because I know he's just teasing. "But I know I can do this!"

"That's my girl," Dad says, smiling. Mom smiles as well, and I grin, confident that I can come home to my family.

* * *

 **Tai Tass, age 16  
** District 4 Male

I sit and brood in the Goodbye Room, thinking about how this is a goddamn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation. I hope I'll be able to get through the Hangry Gamez without having to kill anyone weaker and more vulnerable than I am. Then Avery Mave, the annoyingly bubbly kid who isn't my friend, comes in with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey Tai!" Avery yells, plopping down next to me on the couch as I scowl.

"Have you eaten anything containing potatoes recently?" I ask, averting my eyes.

"Aww look at you, you do care!" Avery says happily. "Hey Tai, you've got this. You're super buff from all your manual labor, and you're a cool dude. Come back soon as a Victor, bro!"

"I'm going to destroy everything related to potato chips," I growl. "If I win-"

"OMG Tai I've liked you for 10000000 years!" a girl around my age screams as she barges into the Goodbye Room, wild-eyed.

"Um, uh-" I mumble as I fumble around, my brain short-circuiting as I destroy things sexily. I accidentally push a lamp to the floor, and this causes the girl to scream and then faint.

"Well, that happened," Avery murmurs, and we never mention the girl again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to** _ **NyanToDaMax145**_ **for Tay, Fishy, and Sincerity, and thanks to** _ **HoppsHungerfan**_ **for Tai! I didn't have an escort submission so I made up Surfer myself. If I wrote your character, please let me know how I did with them!**

 _ **Chapter Question: What do you think of Tay and Tai?**_

 _ **Random question of the chapter: Close combat or ranged attacks?**_

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	9. D5 Reapings

**D5 Reapings**

* * *

 **Electrica "Lecky" Face, age 12  
** District 5 Female

I open my eyes to golden sunlight streaming into the refrigerator box my big sister, Fox Face, and I share as a house. Even though we're sleeping in the streets, we're warm and happy. I wake up perfect, without the need to wash up, and it's not like we have a sink to wash up in anyways (thank goodness for my eternally sparkling eyes and clear skin).

My Magical Book is nestled safely between Fox and I, and I pick it up and flip it open, careful not to disturb Fox. The Magical Book always has everything I ever need in it, and I wonder what it's going to show to me today.

I'm greeted with a mirror-like surface I can admire myself in. Ah, the Magical Book has done it again because I love myself and my perfect appearance. I have long, perfect red hair that I wear as a ratty ponytail down my back because even though I have all the answers I'm still super poor and I can't afford water to wash my hair. My eyes are a perfect shade of green, and my pale skin is perfectly pimpleless. My face is dirty and I'm wearing gross rags because I'm so poor, but my breasts are perky and I'm still perfect. Overall, I'm perfect. I know I am. I've never even swore.

"There you are, Lecky," a voice growls from behind me. I whip around, and my eyes widen when I see Literally Hitler, my dad. Fox and I ran away from him years ago but he still somehow manages to show up from time to time. He's wearing red devil horns and eating a kitten for breakfast.

Fox's eyes fly open as she positions herself between Daddy and me. "You aren't going to hurt us like you hurt Mom, Lit-Hit," she says protectively.

As I think about how Daddy killed Mommy for being bisexual, the birthmark on my left cheek changes color, from purple for happy to blue for sad. My birthmark, which changes color according to my mood, is the only thing about my appearance I don't like. It's a little harder to be perfect when people can always tell how I'm feeling.

It's also harder to be perfect when you're abused.

Daddy slaps each of us hard across the cheek, and then storms off, kicking a nearby puppy for fun.

"I'm just a racist, homophobic, transphobic, bigoted, meanie," he crows as he leaves us tending to each other in our box.

* * *

 **Power Tripp, age 14  
** District 5 Male

"Oh hey, it's time for my POV!" I exclaim happily, smiling at you. "Hi readers! I hope you're enjoying this parody story I'm in."

"What are you talking about?" the boy next to me says with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'm just talking to the readers," I say to the boy. "Don't you know that we're all part of a parody SYOT? And I'm getting a POV now! Isn't that cool?"

The boy gives me a weird look, which I'm used to by now. "Well, the Reaping is about to start," he says slowly.

Oh, right, the Reaping! I nod and switch to an internal monologue because I know that you can read my thoughts this way too. And I gotta narrate the Reaping so you can know what's going on around me!

I watch as our nice and smart mentors, Mayaku Light and Zappy Sparks, watch our escort respectfully. Our escort, Chrome Safari, walks to the center of the stage, looking at something on their phone, as usual.

"District 5, according to Google, Stan Lee died today," Chrome says sadly, pocketing their phone. "A moment of silence for him, please."

I have no idea who Stan Lee is, and neither do the rest of the District, but we're all silent anyways. Hey reader, do you know who Stan Lee is? Feel free to answer through the reviews. That's right, I can read the reviews of this story I'm in. I hope I can make it to the top sixteen too, Golden Moon Huntress!

Wait, does this mean I'm going to be Reaped? Oh no.

"Electrica Face!"

I'm shaken out of my thoughts as a pretty twelve-year-old girl with stringy hair, a dirty face, and ratty clothes walks stoically up to the stage. Hmm, it seems that everyone is stoic these days.

Chrome introduces Electrica, and I'm not going to bore you with the details because we have to stay under the word count here. Our escort moves over to the boys' bowl and picks out a name.

"District 5, your male tribute is Power Tripp!"

Oh no, that's me. Hey readers, can you help me get out of this situation?

I cry. As Peacekeepers approach me I try to run away, but they drag me to the stage.

This may be a parody SYOT, but I know that there's still a chance that I'll die in the 74th Hangry Gamez.

I cry because I'm gonna die.

* * *

 **Electrica "Lecky" Face, age 12  
** District 5 Female

"Dim!" I exclaim happily as my boyfriend, Dim Mind, comes into the Goodbye Room. He's looking stupid as usual but I love him anyways. I kiss him, bringing my kiss total up to forty-seven. That's right, I've kissed Dim Mind forty-seven times. I'm a really good kisser, too.

"I hope you'll be okay, Lecky," Dim says. "Are you scared of the Gamez?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I know I'll be fine," I say, patting Dim on the head. "I was smart to walk up to the stage stoically instead of showing my fear, so I wouldn't be marked as a weak target. And I have my Magical Book which will show me anything I need." I open the book and smile. "See? Here it says that I should ally with the District 10 Female. And the Magical Book has never been wrong before so I'm pretty sure I'll win."

"I'm pretty sure you'll win, too!" Dim says happily. "I love you, Lecky. You're the smartest, most beautiful, most perfect Mary Sue in the entire universe."

"Aw, thanks Dim," I say, hugging my dumb boyfriend. "Run along now, I'm going to read my Magical Book."

"Okay," Dim says, grinning stupidly before leaving the room.

Before I can read my book, however, Daddy comes in, along with every puppy he's ever kicked. He hits me, and then leaves. My birthmark changes to blue again.

I miss my sister, but Fox already visited me, before Dim. But I'm sure I'll see her again. After all, with my perfectness and my Magical Book, there's no way I can't win the Hangry Gamez.

* * *

 **Power Tripp, age 14  
** District 5 Male

"Oh Power I'll miss you so much!" Mom wails, hugging me tightly. "I know I never wanted a son but I'm miserable all the time and I'm still miserable that you're gonna die."

"Don't worry, my dear Zappericaniellicarette," Dad says, smiling. "I'm positive that Power is going to come home."

My parents continue their Goodbyes with me. I find myself zoning out and monologuing to you, the readers. After all, we only have so many words. Goodbyes are all the same in these stories anyways with everyone hugging and crying, so I might as well spare you the details.

My friends come in after my parents leave. Cory Yentè is worried about me as usual, even as she gives me my token, a dark purple blanket. My girlfriend, Dian Lee, is sad and miserable.

"It's a conspiracy!" Cory says, looking around worriedly. "Power, really try to win, okay? The fact that you were Reaped means that they know you know things and want to eliminate you."

"I don't want to die," I sob. "Are they mad that I know I'm in a parody SYOT?"

"Maybe," Cory says sadly. "Just try to win, okay? Learn as much as you can during Training."

"I hope you die so I can be with Elic again," Dian says.

"Well, ouch," Cory and I say in unison. Dian's ex-boyfriend, Elic Trisitee, comes in and punches me in the face for stealing Dian from him.

"Well, ouch," Cory and I say in unison as Dian and Elic start making out in front of us. I'm not too sad about that though. Sure, I'm scared of the Gamez, but I have you, the readers, to cheer me up, and maybe even save my life! Hey, are any of you single?

* * *

 **A/N: R.I.P. Stan Lee.**

 **Many thanks to** _ **mystical pine forest**_ **for Lecky, thanks to** _ **Platrium**_ **for Power, and thank you** _ **NyanToDaMax145**_ **for Chrome, Mayaku, and Zappy! If I wrote your character, please let me know how I did with them!**

 _ **Chapter Question: What do you think of Lecky and Power?**_

 _ **Random question of the chapter: If you could have any superpower, what would it be?**_

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	10. 6 Reaping

**A/N: Strong trigger warning for very violent imagery and disturbing thoughts in Lucifer's sections.**

* * *

 **6 Reaping**

* * *

 **Lucifer MacEvil, age 13  
** District 6 Male

The cat in front of me is stretched across my desk, nailed down by its four paws. It's covered in blood and bruises from wounds inflicted by various implements - hammers, knives, awls, ropes, and more.

I was the one who did this to it, of course. I love killing. Torturing and killing is what I live for.

I've been this way since I was small. My mother died giving birth to me - even as an infant I was a killer - and my father has been hardly home all my life. I had to find ways to entertain myself, and I quickly picked up a lust for blood. Killing became my pastime, and the yearly Hangry Gamez never bothered me. In fact, I reveled in the bloodiness and brutality of the event. I strongly considered volunteering for the Gamez last year and this year, and the only thing that stopped me was that I didn't want to die in them. After all, if I died that means I wouldn't be able to kill anymore.

The bloodlust in me must be satisfied one way or another, and since I don't want to torture humans I'll have to make do with animals for now. I wish I could torture and kill humans, especially my father who's abusive when he's home. I've plotted different ways to do it, but I haven't worked up the guts to go through with killing him. The thing is, if I killed someone I'd get killed myself.

I place a hand on the cat's overheated body. It's still alive, but barely. Perfect. I want to cause it as much pain as humanly possible before it finally dies.

I laugh to myself as I flip the kitchen knife in my hand and make another cut, this time right next to the animal's throat. The cat is in too much pain to cry out, which is annoying because when I got started with it it would scream in agony, which was music to my ears.

At least I'm still drawing blood and causing pain to a living creature. That's what I live for, anyways.

* * *

 **Car Vroom Vroom, age 12  
** District 6 Female

Seven A.M., the usual morning lineup. Start on the chores, and sweep 'till the floor's all clean. Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up. Sweep again, and by then it's like seven fifteen.

And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three. I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery. I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically just wonder when will my life begin.

 _Hey, I think that was from the movie Tangled,_ I think. _Fitting, because I look like Rapunzel._

"Hey Pascal," I say to my pet lizard, who scurries towards me from around the corner. I'm cooking on a stove set up in the middle of the streets that have become my home. "Just a few minutes until the gumbo is done, and then we can take care of the garden! How does that sound?"

Pascal smiles, and I smile back at him. I lift him up to the counter so he can help me with my cooking. Pretty soon, the soup I'm making is finished, and I dump it into a few containers so that I can give portions out to people while still having some left for myself. I pile the serving-size containers into a basket and start off towards the garden, smiling as Pascal leaps onto my shoulder.

I walk down the streets of District 6, singing in 80 different languages. I smile and wave at everyone I pass, and occasionally I toss someone a container of gumbo. I love everybody, even though I don't have any friends. Unfortunately, I'm too perfect for people.

Sometimes, I wish I wasn't so beautiful. My parents - my mother, who is ugly, and my father, who is now dead of ugliness - chucked me out because I'm too perfect. Now I'm homeless, and I have 100000000000000000 tesserae. Fukkin preps keep flaming me because I'm goffik.

"Hey Car, can I have some of that soup?" a girl asks from the garden of a house I'm passing. She's weeding her carrot garden while eating egg salad. I gasp. I hate carrots and weeds and non-vegans.

"Hell no, you fukkin ugly prep," I say, pulling a naginata out of my pocket and killing her with an expert slash. Man, killing can be really fun sometimes.

I don't suffer any consequences from my action because I'm perfect, and I tuck my weapon back into my pocket as I sidestep the prep's dead body. I continue walking and singing in Pig Latin until I reach my favorite garden, where I set down the almost-empty basket of gumbo containers.

I spend the rest of the day in the garden, sewing, dancing, admiring flowers, and talking to the animals without a care in the world.

* * *

 **Lucifer MacEvil, age 13  
** District 6 Male

In all honesty, I wish I didn't have to go to the Reaping every year. I'd rather spend my precious time killing, devising plans for killing, and avoiding the consequences for killing.

"Greetings, District 6!" our escort, a boring man named Prince Prince, exclaims from the stage. "It's time for us to figure out which lovely maiden will be participating in this year's Hangry Gamez." He strides over to the female Reaping Bowl and picks out a name. "Alright, will… Car Vroom Vroom 2: the Sequel come to the stage!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" a voice sounds from the twelve-year-old section. A pretty girl with very long blonde hair and green eyes runs to the stage, crying. Her beautiful dress is made out of a paper sack. I'm thinking about how much prettier she'd look covered with her own blood when Prince asks for the girl's name.

"My name is Car Vroom Vroom," the girl says, smiling and blowing a kiss to the audience.

"What a lovely maiden you are," Prince declares. "Was that your sister you volunteered for?"

"Yes, I can't stand the thought of my ugly twin being in the Hangry Gamez," Car says with a perfect smile.

"You sure are a fair maiden," Prince says, kneeling down, taking Car's hand, and kissing it. Car smiles and waves at the audience. I suppress the urge to vomit.

"Well, I hate this part, but we need to meet an ogre - er, male tribute - every year," Prince says, walking to the boys' Reaping Bowl and fishing out a name. "Lucifer MacEvil!"

I immediately start laughing maniacally. This is amazing. I finally have my chance to kill as many people as I want to without repercussions. I continue laughing, gleeful that I'm going into the Hangry Gamez, as I sprint to the stage. The prospect of murder and torture is so enticing that I forget that there's a chance I might die.

Nobody visits me after I'm Reaped, not even my father. Not that I needed him to. This is the best day of my life.

* * *

 **Car Vroom Vroom, age 12  
** District 6 Female

As I sit in the Goodbye Room, I cry because I'm so kind and perfect. I admire my token, which is a diamond bigger than the Arena. It was given to me by the whole District, who just came in here to visit me after the Reaping.

Everyone's gone now, so I think about how this diamond is going to be a great birthday present for when I turn from a twelve-year-old to a thirteen-year-old during the Gamez. I gasp because it's such a crazy story arc. Me turning thirteen is going to be the most groundbreaking character development the world has ever seen.

I know I can handle it, though. I can handle anything. Including fukkin ugly preps.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to** _ **Elim9**_ **for Lucifer, thanks to** _ **Dreaming of Starry Skies**_ **for Car, and thanks to** _ **cookiecastlequeen**_ **for Prince** **! If I wrote your character, please let me know how I did with them!**

 _ **Chapter Question: What do you think of Lucifer and Car?**_

 _ **Random question of the chapter: Vampires or werewolves?**_

 **In other news, I've updated the blog with all the characters that have been submitted to me since the last blog update. From now on I plan on updating the blog every time I update this story, provided that characters were submitted to be between updates.**

 **Story blog: hangrygamez . blogspot . com (remember to remove the spaces)**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	11. Rocks Fall, Everyone Dies

"Well, damn," Evil Satan grumbled as he stared at the debris all around him. "Why does this always happen with parody SYOTs?"

"I dunno, man," Michelle said, using her author powers to punch a hole in the fourth wall. "I personally think that these parody stories get really old really fast, so that could be a factor."

"Yeah, you're right," Evil Satan sighed, stroking his goatee evilly. "A whole twenty-four parody tributes is enough to make anyone want to nope the fuck out of there."

* * *

 **A/N: Not everyone died actually. There was at least one survivor.**

 **I'm really sorry but I'm discontinuing this story. I know it's a weird time to do this, but with me looking for a job and planning to take an intense summer college course things are only going to get tougher for me from here on out. I'd rather focus on the things that really matter to me in my life, and writing a parody SYOT is honestly not one of them at the moment. I haven't been able to write this story within the timeframe that I wanted, and I know I won't be able to do that in the foreseeable future. Besides, this parody SYOT has already gotten really old really fast, and writing chapters of this story is surprisingly very unenjoyable for me.**

 **To everyone who submitted or otherwise showed me support, I can't thank you enough. I'll still be updating my regular partial SYOT, _The Same, But Different_ , and focusing on just getting that one fic done.**

 **Thanks again for all your support!**


End file.
